Expedientes secretos: Akariiin
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Ayano y Chitose se ven en la obligación de buscar a Akari y tienen el tiempo en contra. Ante la posibilidad de ser expulsadas de Nanamori y al no ser capaces de encontrar a Akari, las dos amigas enfrentan la posibilidad de que ella en realidad nunca existió, y que tampoco estuvo jamás en Nanamori. Oneshot, si quieren ponerle la canción de X files, entonces adelante.


**Advertencia:** ¿Cómo están, fans de Yuruyuri? No sé qué pasaba por mi cabeza cuando me llegó esta idea, y pensé que sería una buena idea convertirlo en un OS. Depende de ustedes decir si vale la pena :3

 **Expedientes secretos: Akariiin**

Ayano y Chitose finalmente habían terminado todos los deberes que tenían como miembros del consejo estudiantil de la secundaria Nanamori y estaban listas para darse un banquete con la merienda que habían traído por la ocasión: Chitose había traído sus famosos encurtidos mientras que Ayano había traído unas cantidades bastante generosas de pudin, pero justo cuando estaban por empezar aparece Nishigaki-sensei acompañada por Rise. Ambas parecían algo serias.

-Hola, parece que las agarramos en una mala hora, pero tenemos un trabajo para ustedes- dice la sensei sin más rodeos.

-Buenos días ¿Qué las trajo aquí, Nishigaki-sensei, presidenta?- pregunta Chitose con una cariñosa sonrisa.

-...

-Verán, Matsumoto estaba revisando hace un momento en los archivos de las calificaciones, y resulta que la estudiante de primer año Akaza Akari ha obtenido las mejores calificaciones de este semestre, y resulta que para esta temporada se ha preparado un evento especial de entrega de boletos para viajar a varios lugares turísticos del mundo para los estudiantes con las mejores calificaciones de cada escuela del país- Ayano y Chitose se quedan boquiabiertas al darse cuenta de lo que se había ganado Akari, y también pensaron en lo notable que fue tal logro tomando en cuenta la poca presencia que había contado-. Por esa misma razón queremos que ustedes busquen a Akaza y la traigan para que le podamos dar el resto de los detalles necesarios para que asista al evento, si es que acepta.

-De acuerdo, sensei, presidenta. Ahora mismo vamos a buscar a Akaza-san- Ayano guarda presurosa el pudin en el refrigerador y se dirige casi corriendo a la puerta- ¡Vamos, Chitose!

-En un momento Ayano-chan. Quisiera comer antes...

-Mucho me temo que no pueden darse el lujo de hacer eso ahora- Nana se sienta en la mesa y lentamente cierra el recipiente con los encurtidos de Chitose-. Ocurre que tenemos hasta las tres de la tarde para llevar a la dirección a Akaza y que nos dé una respuesta en cuanto a la propuesta, de lo contrario la escuela se vería gravemente afectada y quizás el año que viene caiga dramáticamente el número de nuevas ingresantes, así que hagamos esto: Si no traen a Akaza antes de las tres, ustedes dos serán expulsadas para siempre de Nanamori.

Ayano se queda de piedra ante tal advertencia de parte de la sensei de lo que estaba por pasar si fallaban, así que su reacción fue la más obvia: Tomó a Chitose por un brazo y salió con ella para buscar de inmediato a Akari. Nana y Rise se sientan tranquilamente y sacan sus propios almuerzos.

-Aún como miembros del consejo estudiantil, Sugiura e Ikeda son realmente inocentes- ríe divertida Nana mientras abre su lonchera-. Creen que las vamos a expulsar si no lo logran, pero la verdad es que no pasará nada grave si Akaza no va a la dirección antes de las tres, de hecho hay tiempo hasta el viernes para que asista, y aún así no sería tan malo si no pasa nada- Rise asiente y se lleva a la boca su primer bocado-. No se dieron cuenta que nosotras solo teníamos flojera para buscarla nosotras mismas porque teníamos hambre, pero supongo que merecen unos cuantos puntos adicionales en los próximos exámenes por el esfuerzo ¿Quieres algo de salsa, Matsumoto?- la presidenta asiente levemente con la cabeza, y la sensei muy contenta le echa de su salsa al plato de su alumna favorita-. ¡Itadakimasu!

-...

* * *

 **Pasillo**

-...No podemos darnos el lujo de retrasarnos. Por nada del mundo me dejaré expulsar a estar alturas del año...

-Estás muy decidida, Ayano-chan.

El primer lugar al que se le ocurrió a Ayano para buscar a Akari era la casita del club del té, bien sabido también que éste había sido tomado inicialmente por Yui y Kyouko para crear su club de entretenimiento, era el lugar más lógico para ir en aquella hora de descanso. A mitad de camino Chitose y Ayano se topan con Himawari y Sakurako que cargaban una torre de hojas cada una.

-Ohayo gazaimasu, Furutani-san, Ohmuro-san- saluda sonriente Chitose para luego ver las torres de hojas- ¿Qué están haciendo con esos papeles?

-Nishigaki-sensei nos dijo que debíamos transcribir estos papeles porque están en muy mal estado- responde Himawari con algo de dificultad-. Al parecer hay mucha humedad en el salón de registros y estos papeles se estropearon un poco, tal vez la semana que viene podamos traerlos de vuelta.

-¡Jo! Esto no es nada divertido- se queja Sakurako haciendo mucha fuerza para mantenerse erguida por el peso de los papeles que tenía.

-¿Quién te dijo que el consejo estudiantil es para jugar, Sakurako?- refuta enojada Himawari al tiempo que reanuda su penosa marcha.

Himawari y Sakurako empiezan una discusión sin parar de alejarse de las anonadadas Chitose y Ayano, y después de eso las senpais se acuerdan que debían ir al club creado por Kyouko y Yui.

* * *

 **Club de entretenimiento**

-¡Toshino Kyouko!- saluda Ayano de la manera habitual.

La escena inicial que encuentran las recién llegadas era algo fuera de lo habitual, y es que por lo general encontraban a las cuatro únicas integrantes bebiendo algo de té o charlando sobre cosas que al parecer de Ayano no tenían sentido, pero esta vez lo que se ve es a Kyouko haciendo de mala gana la tarea, Yui dormida a un lado de la mesa y Chinatsu y Akari no se veían por ningún lado. Kyouko voltea lentamente a ver a Ayano y Chitose, como si hacer eso fuera algo esperanzador para ella para no tener que seguir haciendo sus deberes.

-Lamentamos la intromisión, Toshino-san- Chitose hace una leve reverencia y mira a Yui en el suelo- ¿Funami-san tuvo una mala noche?

-Resulta que anoche...- Kyouko bosteza largamente- la reté a un maratón de videojuegos y... bueno, estuvimos hasta el amanecer jugando- responde Kyouko con una voz que evidenciaba que estaba a punto de caerse del sueño-. Qué lata con la tarea, desearía estar en mi cama durmiendo plácidamente...

-¡Te lo hubieras pensado antes de obligar a Funami-san a unirse a esa ridiculez toda la noche, Toshino Kyouko!- grita Ayano, logrando que Kyouko se tapara los oídos como si pasara por una resaca.

-No grites, Ayano... Me duele una barbaridad la cabeza...

En ese momento aparece Chinatsu con tres tazas de té, y ahí se percata de la presencia de las otras dos senpais.

-Oh, Sugiura-senpai, Ikeda-senpai, no contaba con que vendrían ¿Quieren un poco de té?

-No gracias, Yoshikawa-san- Ayano niega con la mano de manera afable-. Estamos algo cortas de tiempo y necesitamos hablar un momento antes de irnos.

Chinatsu se encoje de hombros y se vuelve a dirigir a la cocina de la casita. Ayano no lo había notado al principio, pero cuando ve nuevamente la bandeja que trajo Chinatsu se da cuenta que ahí sólo habían tres tazas, cuando se supone que ese club irregular tenía cuatro miembros. En ese momento se le sale por accidente una pregunta que de todas maneras se había planteado hacer.

-¿Dónde está Akaza-san?

-¿Akaza?- Kyouko levanta nuevamente la vista y parecía que se quemaba la cabeza tratando de pensar- Mmmm, lo siento... Ayano, pero no conozco a nadie que se llame así, así que no creo que la encuentres... aquí.

Tanto Ayano como Chitose sentían que el tiempo se había paralizado por completo y el mundo a su alrededor había perdido todo color ¿Akaza Akari no estaba en la casita del club? ¿Kyouko ni siquiera conocía a la pelirroja? ¿O tal vez era una broma pesada de la rubia? No, Kyouko estaba tan agotada física y mentalmente, y la tarea le daba tanto dolor de cabeza que era muy improbable que tuviera la suficiente agilidad para hacer una broma así, pero estar segura debían preguntar a Yui, ella era mucho más seria en ese sentido.

-Funami-san- Chitose va primero a despertar a la mencionada-. Funami-san, necesitamos preguntarte algo...

-Hummm... ¿Qué hizo Kyouko ahora?- Yui estaba incluso peor que Kyouko, apenas sí fue capaz de levantar levemente la cabeza del cojín que tenía como almohada.

-Sólo venimos a preguntar si de casualidad vieron a Akaza-san el día de hoy- pregunta Chitose en voz baja para no alterar en ninguna forma a Yui.

-Hummm... Aka... Aka...- parecía que el cerebro de Yui trabajaba a mínima velocidad, y eso empezaba a asustar a Chitose y Ayano- No sé, ¿quién es esa tal... ella?

Luego de eso, Yui se volvió a quedar dormida como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ayano y Chitose estaban mirando al profundo vacío, desconcertadas de que aún Yui no fuera capaz de entender una pregunta como esa. Kyouko cierra sus cuadernos y libros y se dirige al armario dando tumbos para sacar un manga de Mirakurun, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para la tsundere.

-¿Qué haces, Toshino Kyouko? ¿Cómo es que no tienes energía para hacer tu tarea pero sí para leer un manga?

-Sólo e... es para dormir, Ayano- responde Kyouko con una débil sonrisita y dejándose tumbar en el suelo.

Ayano empieza a regañar a Kyouko como si se tratara de una madre sermoneando a su hija, y en medio de ese escándalo Chitose aprovecha para quitarse los lentes y empezar con sus fantasías.

* * *

 **Mente de Chitose**

Kyouko estaba en los brazos de Ayano, quien la atraía con gentileza a su regazo.

-Ven aquí y úsame como almohada, Toshino Kyouko.

-Gracias, Ayano. Estoy segura que contigo dormiré muy bien.

Sin embargo, Kyouko no se acercaba a las piernas de Ayano sino a su rostro, ambas ponían en posición sus labios para así besarse...

* * *

 **De vuelta a la realidad**

Chitose se reía mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz, aunque en ese momento no había nadie que se diera cuenta de ello. Chinatsu se vuelve a aparecer con unos panecillos y se sienta justo al lado de Yui, de hecho se aprovecha de su estado de sueño para recostar su cabeza en sus piernas, y en ese momento parecía que Yui empezaba a tener una pequeña pesadilla.

* * *

 **Otra vez en la escuela**

-Esto no lo entiendo- Ayano se recuesta de la pared y se pone pensativa como nunca antes-. Es imposible... Toshino Kyouko y Funami-san no dieron la más mínima muestra de reconocer a Akaza-san... Es como si nunca la hubieran visto, como si...

-¿...Como si nunca hubiera existido?- completa Chitose también bastante preocupada.

Eso no se lo había planteado Ayano, no en un millón de años, pero ahora que lo decía Chitose, de pronto esa idea empezaba a perturbar la mente de Ayano ¿Qué pasaba si era verdad que Akari en realidad no existía y Nishigaki-sensei las había mandado a cumplir una misión imposible? ¿Ayano y Chitose acabarían expulsadas intentando encontrar a alguien que simplemente no estaba ahí? ¿Había alguna manera de salvar esta situación? La respuesta cae sobre Ayano como una luz salvadora.

-¡Los registros estudiantiles! Si Akaza-san está por aquí y se cambió a algún otro club, entonces deberíamos encontrarla- Ayano choca su puño izquierdo encima de su palma derecha, más emocionada por encontrar una salida de aquel embrollo-. En ese caso debemos ir al salón de registros, Chitose ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!

-Estás determinada a continuar estudiando en el mismo lugar que Toshino-san, ¿verdad?

-¡T-t-te equivocas, Chitose!- Ayano se sonroja y reanuda el camino al salón de registros.

Con mucho gusto Chitose se quitaría los lentes, pero lamentablemente el momento no se prestaba para ello, así que se centró nuevamente en su objetivo y fue detrás de Ayano.

* * *

 **Salón de registros**

Ayano pensaba que posiblemente Akari había desertado del club de entretenimiento y que por ello Chinatsu, Yui y Kyouko, a causa de un posible enojo, la habían empezado a desconocer o algo así, debía ser eso, y es que Ayano no veía qué otra cosa podía haber ocasionado eso que recién había vivido. Chitose sencillamente se encontraba a la expectativa, aunque mentiría si dijera que no le preocupaba aquello de que nadie conociera a Akari.

Una vez en el salón, Ayano y Chitose se disponen a buscar con algo de apuro los registros de Akari, pero con el pasar de diez minutos se encuentran con algo que les heló la sangre a ambas: En todos los papeles que revisaron no encontraron ni por asomo la existencia de nadie que tuviera Akari por nombre ni Akaza por apellido. Ayano sentía que le temblaban las piernas y el corazón se le iba a parar en cualquier momento. Si Akari no existía, entonces Chitose y ella sólo han estado perdiendo el tiempo evitando una segura expulsión.

-¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Qué posibilidad hay de que Furutani-san y Ohmuro-san se hayan llevado todos los registros en los que aparece Akaza-san?- se preguntaba Ayano con un hilo de voz y con la piel tan pálida como la cera.

Una vez más Ayano revisa con desesperación y nuevamente no encontraba nada. Era imposible que Himawari y Sakurako se llevaran con ellas todo vestigio de la existencia de Akari... ¡Un momento! Tal vez si Ayano y Chitose buscaban a las dos de primero había alguna posibilidad de dar con al menos una mínima nota sobre Akari.

-¿Qué haces, Ayano-chan?- pregunta Chitose al ver a su amiga ponerse de pie.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder, Chitose. Nuestro futuro depende de que consigamos a Akaza-san a como dé lugar- Ayano se va del salón a paso firme.

Chitose ya empezaba a tener sus dudas de si tendría algún efecto el buscar de esa manera, pero no vio nada que pudiera hacer en cambio, así que sólo siguió a su amiga en silencio.

* * *

 **Salón del consejo estudiantil**

Como un rayo de esperanza sobre la tsundere, Himawari y Sakurako estaban allí revisando papeles (Himawari lo hacía, Sakurako sólo aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para pasarle sus propios papeles a Himawari). Ayano va casi corriendo con las dos chicas de primero para así empezar a buscar lo que necesitaba. Chitose había notado que Rise y Nana no estaban ya, pero para Ayano no tenía ninguna importancia ese detalle.

-Lamento molestar en este momento, pero necesito buscar unos registros que son de Akaza-san, y al parecer ustedes se llevaron todos, así que quisiera que me permitieran buscar.

-Desde luego, Sugiura-senpai- Himawari acerca una parte de los (millones de) papeles que aún no había transcrito a Ayano-. Espero que consiga lo que necesita.

-Gracias, Furutani-san.

Ayano y Chitose se reparten el montón de papeles y los revisan de principio a fin, de cabo a rabo, de arriba a abajo, pero una vez nada. Cada vez la situación era más preocupante, era imposible que aquello estuviera pasando. Las chicas de segundo estaban tan centradas en el escalofriante resultado de la búsqueda que no tomaron en cuenta a Himawari regañando a Sakurako cuando la descubrió pasándole sus propios deberes.

-Chitose, esto no me gusta nada...

-Te entiendo, Ayano-chan...

No tenía sentido, aún si Akari se fue de la escuela debería haber que dijera que ella estuvo ahí, no podía ser que ella no estuvo ahí y ya. Ayano veía que se estaban acabando las opciones para encontrar a Akari, una cosa es que la pelirroja contara con muy poca presencia, pero esto era sencillamente ridículo.

* * *

 **Cafetería**

No pudiendo más con el hambre y con los nervios a cien por el poco tiempo que les quedaba, Ayano y Chitose tuvieron que hacer una pausa forzada para comer, aunque desgraciadamente no disfrutaban de lo que tanto les gustaba, sobretodo porque temían que podría ser la última vez que coman dentro de Nanamori.

-No lo puedo permitir- decía Ayano más para sí misma que para Chitose-, no puedo aceptar que después de tanto trabajo y esfuerzo, por una tonta búsqueda me acaben botando de aquí. Es ilógico todo esto esto ¡Yo soy la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, maldición!- un grupo de chicas de primero que acababan de comprar su comida se alejan asustadas por la exclamación de Ayano.

-Bueno, Ayano-chan- Chitose ya se había terminado sus encurtidos y estaba guardando el recipiente-, primero deberíamos plantearnos dónde empezar a buscar a Akaza-san- Chitose saca una pequeña libreta y empieza a tomar notas-. No podemos buscar en el club de entretenimiento porque Toshino-san y Funami-san (ésta última con algo de duda) desconocen la pertenencia de Akaza-san en el club, no tenemos ni uno solo de sus registros desde que entró a la escuela y tampoco hemos dado con ella en todo el día. En serio es como si ella nunca hubiese venido.

-Me parece demasiado raro que eso pasara- Ayano apoya su rostro sobre su mano-. No es lógico que esto ocurra, y no creo probable que Akaza-san sea sólo una alucinación que tuvimos nosotras al mismo tiempo. Debe haber una buena explicación...

-¿Chicas extraterrestres?

-¿Esa idea la sacaste de uno de esos doujinshi que compraste en esa convención a la que nos llevó Toshino Kyouko?- Chitose asiente muy contenta- Tenía que ser, aunque de continuar así la situación, creo que estoy dispuesta a creer lo que sea, Chitose.

-Yo ya estoy empezando a creerlo, Ayano-chan.

Ambas chicas estaban pensativas, no se podían imaginar de qué manera era posible todo esto. Las chicas que llegaban apuradas porque se les terminaba el tiempo iban de un lado a otro, algunas comían con algo de rapidez y luego se levantaban para buscar a sus amigas o irse directamente, y definitivamente a Ayano y Chitose también se les acababa el tiempo. Según el reloj de Chitose ya marcaban las dos, sólo una hora las separaba de tener que abandonar Nanamori, aunque de todas maneras ya se acababan de perder más de medio día de clases.

-No queda de otra, Chitose- Ayano se pone de pie y bota el bote vacío de pudin-. Debemos buscar a donde sea que veamos, y ojalá se dé el milagro.

-Cuenta conmigo, Ayano-chan. Yo tampoco me iré sin haberlo intentado.

* * *

 **Casa de Akari**

Luego de una exhaustiva búsqueda por toda la escuela, Ayano había acabado por sugerir ir a la casa de la chica sin presencia, pero esa idea la tuvo más que nada por la desesperación de tener el tiempo en contra y no encontrarla. Una vez frente a la puerta, Chitose sería quien tocase la puerta, recibiendo como respuesta que Akane abriese. La última esperanza para ambas estaba en la hermana mayor de Akari, era ella o nadie.

-Disculpe, Akaza-san- dice Ayano con el corazón en un puño-, necesitamos hablar con su hermana, y pensamos que posiblemente está en su habitación...

-No sé de qué están hablando, pero son bienvenidas- Akane abre paso y permite que AYano y Chitose entraran- ¿Quieren té y galletas, en vista que se tomaron las molestias de salir de la escuela tan temprano?

-No se preocupe, pero muchas gracias- Chitose hace una reverencia antes de subir las escaleras junto a Ayano.

Por alguna razón a Ayano no le agradó del todo la respuesta de Akane, nuevamente había algo mal, y ese presentimiento no hacía sino alimentar los temores de la tsundere. Sube las escaleras con una lentitud tremenda, y es que tenía miedo de abrir la puerta de la habitación de Akari y encontrar nuevamente que no había nada. El corazón de Ayano bajaba cada vez más su ritmo, en cualquier momento caería en paro cardíaco.

Al llegar a la puerta, Ayano ya no era capaz de controlar sus temores y se echa hacia atrás, por lo que quedó de parte de Chitose abrir. Lo que encuentran es que la habitación estaba en completa penumbra, aunque entre la poca luz que se pudo colar encontraron unas bragas tiradas en el suelo con un dibujito de un cangrejo. A Chitose y Ayano les sale una gota en la cabeza al pensar que Akari al parecer no era tan ordenada como creían, y en ese momento Akane aparece y cierra con apuro la puerta antes de que la vista de las dos colegialas se acostumbrara y pudieran ver más allá.

-Siento el desastre que vieron, pero esa es mi habitación- Akane se atraviesa para impedir que las dos chicas de secundaria volvieran a abrir la puerta-. La habitación de Akari es la de allí- señala otra puerta que estaba más allá, y Ayano y Chitose fueron algo aliviadas-. Lamento mucho si no les puedo traer leche por lo menos, pero es que debo limpiar un momento. Me avisan cuando vayan a salir.

-De acuerdo- responden ambas amigas al mismo tiempo y continúan hasta donde dijo Akane.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- pregunta Ayano en un susurro- A mí me parece que esa ropa interior es algo pequeña para la hermana de Akaza-san...

-A lo mejor sólo la estamos juzgando mal, Ayano-chan- responde Chitose con una suave sonrisa-. A lo mejor le gusta usar prendas algo apretadas.

-Eso lo podría creer, pero me extraña que aún a estas alturas use ropa interior con dibujitos...

-No debemos juzgar a los demás a la ligera- vuelve a recordar Chitose.

-Bueno, está bien, lo más importante es que al menos la hermana de Akaza-san nos ha confirmado que ella existe. Me da algo si tampoco ella nos dice reconocerla.

-A mí sólo me da algo... cuando...- Chitose se quita un momento los lentes, tiene una pequeña hemorragia y se vuelve a poner los lentes- Sí, a mí sólo me da algo ante algo así...

-Mejor no pregunto a qué te refieres, Chitose.

Pero lo siguiente que ven las chicas del consejo estudiantil no resultó nada alentador. Al abrir la puerta encuentran que la habitación que se supone que es de Akari estaba completamente vacía, no había ni la más mínima mota de polvo en esa habitación. Ayano sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, eso ya era demasiado para ella, así que Chitose se pone al lado de su amiga y la sostiene por los hombros para prevenir que se cayera. En cuanto a Akane, ella sólo se metió en su habitación y no salió más, así que Chitose debió anunciar en voz alta cuando se salió de la casa junto a Ayano.

* * *

 **Salón del consejo estudiantil**

Ayano sentía que su alma se iba lejos, muy lejos. Ya eran las tres de la tarde y no había dado con el rastro de Akari por más que había buscado, había dado lo mejor de sí, pero no fue suficiente. Chitose tampoco se sentía muy animada, el hecho de ser expulsada de Nanamori no era ningún motivo para hacer fiesta.

-Imposible... La vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, expulsada...- Ayano empezaba a llorar, aunque su rostro y mirada estaban en un vacío muy lejano- Me van a expulsar... ¿Quién reprenderá a Toshino Kyouko por mí?

-Lo sé, a mí también me pone triste que ya no puedas volver a ver a Toshino-san, pero al menos antes de que nos tengamos que ir para siempre de aquí, hay una última oportunidad...

-¿A qué te refieres, Chitose?

-Me refiero a que puedes decirle la verdad sobre tus sentimientos a Toshino-san, aún no es tarde- Chitose pone una mano en el hombro de su amiga y le dedica una pequeña sonrisa-. Al menos no te arrepentirás si le dices la verdad.

Ayano se sonroja y estaba a punto de replicar lo que dijo su amiga, pero por una vez tuvo que aceptar que tenía razón. Si Ayano no se confesaba al menos con Kyouko, acabaría arrepentida por el resto de su vida, en cambio si al menos le decía la verdad, tal vez existiría la esperanza de que esta no fuera la última vez que vea a la tonta rubia, algo que sin duda haría que no todo acabara tan mal, pero antes había algo que Ayano debía hacer.

-De acuerdo, Chitose- el esfuerzo de Ayano por decir esas palabras era más de lo que hubiese podido imaginar-, pero primero hablemos con Nishigaki-sensei. Si realmente nos vamos, me niego a retirarme por la puerta de atrás.

Chitose se sentía un poco más animada al ver la nueva determinación de su amiga. Si de todas maneras era el fin para ellas en Nanamori, al menos que Kyouko supiera de los sentimientos de Ayano, al menos que ambas chicas hicieran frente a Nishigaki-sensei. Chitose es quien abre la puerta para anunciar a la sensei y a la presidenta de su fracaso, pero lo que ven las sorprende bastante.

-¿Entonces aceptas?

-Claro, Nishigaki-sensei- asiente Akari con una gran sonrisa.

Akari estaba sentada en la mesa frente a Nana, y Rise estaba en su escritorio personal escribiendo unas cosas. Ayano y Chitose sentían que la sorpresa las podría matar, pero de una manera mucho más agradable que las anteriores sorpresas.

-¿Akaza-san?- preguntan Ayano y Chitose al mismo tiempo.

-Oh, buenas tardes, Sugiura-senpai, Ikeda-senpai- saluda Akari con el mismo tono amable.

-¿P-pero qué... cómo...?- Ayano no sabía qué decir, estaba muy conmocionada.

-Se tardaron mucho para regresar- dice Nishigaki-sensei algo alegre-. Al principio pensé que no se tardarían tanto en volver, aún si no encontraban a Akaza.

-¿Pero en dónde...?

-Oh, yo estaba haciendo un favor que me habían pedido en el club de gimnasia, y le había dicho a Chinatsu-chan Kyouko-chan y Yui-chan que no me esperaran en la hora de descanso.- explica Akari con naturalidad.

-Eso e-está bien, ¿pero qué hay de los registros?

-Fueron enviados a la dirección- responde automáticamente Nana-. Yo misma clasifiqué los papeles de Akaza y los arreglé antes de enviarlos con el director, y el resto del trabajo se lo había dejado a Ohmuro y Furutani.

-Pero cuando le pregunté a Toshino Kyouko dónde estaba Akaza-san, ella me dijo que no la conocía...

-¿Quéeeeeee? ¿Kyouko-chan ni siquiera sabe cuál es mi nombre completo?- Akari se muestra escandalizada y hace mucho berrinche por la nueva forma de Kyouko de ignorarla- ¡Es fue muy malo de parte de Kyouko-chan!

-Y lo mismo ocurrió con Funami-san, aunque es posible que no entendiera la pregunta porque aún estaba dormida- dice Chitose sosteniendo su mentón.

-Y también está que fuimos a la casa de Akaza-san y no vimos nada, incluso fuimos a su habitación...

-Onee-chan y okaa-chan están limpiando mi habitación, y les agradezco que me lo digan porque me han recordado comprar desinfectante para terminar la limpieza en casa- continúa Akari otra vez contenta.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, aunque no dejaba de ser de sobremanera extraño que se dieran tantas coincidencias en un mismo día. Ayano sentía que quería llorar de alegría, al menos se podía quedar en Nanamori.

-Una cosa más, Sugiura, Ikeda- Nana se pone de pie y se acerca a las mencionadas-. Creo que las tengo que felicitar por el esfuerzo realizado, además que me disculpo por la broma que les gasté. Seguramente estaban asustadas cuando les dije que iban a ser expulsadas si no encontraban a Akaza- Chitose y Ayano estaban a que se les salían los ojos cuando la sensei les dice la verdad-. La verdad es que no pasaba nada si Akaza no daba una respuesta a tiempo, sólo un papeleo extra entre los profesores y Matsumoto, y para evitar eso quería que ustedes nos ayudaran a buscar mientras comíamos. Jajajaja.

Ayano le gritaría a la sensei y la regañaría el resto del día si no fuera por el alivio de saber que su futuro jamás estuvo en riesgo, Chitose en cambio sólo sentía lo normal cuando a alguien se le juega una mala broma. Nishigaki-sensei había ido muy lejos esta vez.

* * *

 **Ya fuera de Nanamori**

Luego de un par de explicaciones más de parte de Nishigaki-sensei sobre el viaje que se había ganado Akari, ya era el momento en que las chicas se fueran por sus respectivos caminos, y para variar Chitose seguía acompañando a su amiga, cuando a lo lejos encontraron a ciertas dos chicas de segundo año, unas llamadas Kyouko y Yui, ésta última se tambaleaba ligeramente, probablemente debido a la falta de sueño.

-Ayano-chan- la mencionada mira a Chitose-, sobre lo de confesar tus sentimientos a Toshino-san...- Ayano sentía que se le subían los colores al rostro.

-¡N-no digas esa clase de tonterías, Chitose!- dice Ayano poniéndose a la defensiva- E-eso no son más que tonterías, yo no podría s-s-sentir nada por una tonta y floja como Toshino Kyouko.

A pesar de todo lo pasado, el que todo volviera a la normalidad significaba que todo quedaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido, y para Chitose significaba que se tendría que conformar con seguir con sus constantes fantasías, pero eso para ella era suficiente.

 **Fin**

* * *

Por un momento creí que esto iba para mucho más largo, pero así termino con este OS. Y con esto ya estoy en 98 historias, dos más y hago los cambios de perfil, ya verán ustedes cómo, en caso de que les interese.

Hasta otra


End file.
